


What a melodramatic husband, but I love him anyway.

by ChiShibuya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Sadism, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Your beloved redhead was as mischievous as ever, especially during the night but today was rather special, it was the day you had first met two years ago and you were finally able to celebrate but he seemed a bit dodgy! What's going on?





	What a melodramatic husband, but I love him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Saeyoung's name is spoiled here, but really is this even a spoiler anymore since the game has been out so long? In any case, have fun!

she held deep pride in knowing her husband inside and out from the mild depression that had once been so deeply rooted in his heart to knowing how to respond to his frequent jokes. Today was a bit odd however, he was constantly leaving whatever room she entered and he told her Saeran had plans to spend the night at Zen's house, when she finally cornered her roaming husband he seemed to be engrossed in a phone conversation and his pale fingers danced elegantly across the black keys of his laptop.

Did he really forget about today? He was so excited about it last month but today he seemed to have forgotten that two years ago he met the love of his life on that damned messenger. Speaking of messenger a new chatroom popped up on her phone startling her from her thoughts with that ding so she left her busy husband alone to reply to the flurry of activity.

Zen: Whoa! Did you see what today was?  
Zen:Mc?  
Zen:Hey!  
Zen: Did that asshole get you anything?

Mc:Uh....you're so hyperactive today Zenny! Lololol.

Zen:Did he forget?  
Zen:I can come pick you up and take you somewhere myself?

MC:No need Zenny! How's the new role?

She were rather desperate to steer away from the conversation about her busy husband, deciding to settle on the couch when a call showed up on her phone she found it was Zen so she picked it up without realizing the rapid typing that had been the source of her irritation had stopped.

"Zen? What's wrong?" She spoke softly as her eyes closed, truthfully she wanted today to end, she had spent an hour earlier making herself perfect for Saeyoung and it seemed he was busy so her efforts were in vain but a source of comfort was the plush robe she wore which bore no clothing underneath so the cotton brushed her skin each time she moved.

"Princess are you feeling okay?" Zen sounded a little concerned when she moved and he heard a soft gasp, damn cotton lining had brushed across her usually sensitive nipples.

"I'm fine! I just had to yawn." She smiled at her phone becoming rather intrigued by the seemingly meaningless call, that was until she felt firm hands settled upon her chilled thighs, bright golden eyes caught her attention and she nearly hung up on the actor until her husband gestured for her to continue, he seemed to slip something into his mouth before his face disappeared from her line of sight a slight buzz sparking to life upon her clit which had she bite her lip to keep her from moaning into the phone. 

"So the producer said I could get a top spot in this new show!" Zen continued to drone on about his newest addition to the ever growing job careers and she gave a non-committal hum.

"That sounds amazing!" Her voice rose an octave which she disguised in a cough, feeling saeyoung's lips smirk against her clit she glared down at her husband who only slipped the vibrator into the depths of her already dampening pussy, his teeth grazing her clit and she had to adjust herself so she wouldn't drop the phone though her head fell back against the couch and her robe was quickly discarded her hands playing with the dusty pink hued nipples which ached thanks to the constant tease of the robe's fabric. Her mouth was agape as she rolled her hips finding it harder to keep her focus on the call and her sounds miniscule. Did this damn man ever shut up?

"There's so many famous people here! I just met the lead actress of The Korean Rose, you know that famous romance series that started in the spring?" Zen was oblivious it seemed, as he happily prattled on about things she couldn't even focus on.

Saeyoung looked at his writhing wife and took a deep sense of pleasure that he was causing her to lose her usually solid composure especially over the phone. The phone tumbled from her hand as she released a long groan into the air one of her hands abandoning a nipple in favor of grasping the tendrils of his hair, not that he ever minded. 

By now she had forgotten about her phone and the actor, her mind lost in a dizzying display of bursts of lights and fog. The Blessed and Damned husband lapped at her as if it was the last thing he would ever taste upon his tongue and at that point she was nearly shrieking for him, bucking her hips against his face not even caring if he could breathe or not. She needed to cum so badly she didn't even notice the metallic taste in her mouth when she bit her lip so hard it bled. "You better make me fucking cum Saeyoung! You forgot about today so you owe me this." She hissed out her demands missing the click of the vibrator as it hummed louder against her cervix she emitted a wail of pleasure which left her breathless, desperate and left in delightful delirium as her hips jerked against his face. She crumpled against the couch gasping for precious air, her vision flooded suddenly with red and gold and it took several moments for her to recognize the male she loved the most he was grinning and was utterly coated in all the juices that had squirted from her pussy.

"I didn't forget, I was finishing making the plans." He grinned and captured her lips.

"I thought..." She pushed the thoughts away aware of how utterly naked they both were, her hands reached down stroking the head of his cock listening to the appreciative moan he emitted as she returned the kiss with a fervor she had only experienced a handful of times before. "Fuck me Saeyoung, I don't need anything else other than you today."

He smirked against her lips, he wanted to make her plead but he supposed that could wait for later in the evening deciding to please the beautiful angel in front of him instead, pressing the head of his cock into her convulsing pussy. "I love you."

"I love you too Saeyoung, now please?" She knew it was unfair that she demanded so much but she couldn't bring herself to give a damn as she felt his cock sheathe itself in her, a moan being drawn from them both as they began to move together in an almost brutal pace the sounds of skin against skin and their mixed scents flooding the living room. She squealed as he bit at the apex of her shoulder and throat, her nails piercing into his skin. She knew she punctured skin but she couldn't bring herself to mind at the moment especially at the moan it elicited from her beloved he slammed her down into the couch mounting her once more before setting a harsher pace than before, causing her to scream into the air as she came once more, Saeyoung wasn't far behind her as he spilled his semen into her pussy growling out in feral delight, smirking at the look of realization that crossed her face.

"Oh fuck..." Her phone clearly displayed a shocked and red faced albino. At some point it seemed her elbow hit the video call icon and she spewed her apologies to the shocked man who simply hung up after saying he would ask before calling next time.

"Well beautiful~ should we continue?" Saeyoung grinned as his wife whacked him with a couch pillow breaking into laughter.

"I don't think he will be able to look at us again!" Despite how horrified she was she found herself laughing with her husband, and in the end they were a massive giggling pile of cuddling flesh.


End file.
